There are two Specific Aims, one of which requires funds for renovating space that will be utilized by COBRE Principal Investigators (PI) and the other for an additional piece of equipment needed by the COBRE investigators. The space to be renovated is located within the Medical Dental Research (MDR) Building, which presently houses the laboratories of the Kentucky Spinal Cord Injury Research Center (KSCIRC). All COBRE PIs are members of the KSCIRC and have access to the Core facilities located within this space. The equipment will be used in Core C. Aim 1. All of the COBRE projects routinely use now, or will in the very near future, live animals for chronic studies. These animals ultimately require histological analyses that necessitate initial sacrifice, perfusion, and gross tissue dissection to remove the area(s) of interest. The perfusion and dissection Core Laboratory is now temporarily located in some of the space that will soon be given to the COBRE Project 5 PI. Funds sought to renovate a 165 sq. ft. room that currently houses an inactive incinerator. This laboratory will be equipped with a biological safety cabinet for perfusions and a down-draft table for dissection. It is intend to purchase for this space a Kodak Industrex Processor Model M35-A film processor for Western blot development. Aim 2. Funds to purchase a Bi-stim package for more sensitive analysis of transcranial magnetic motor evoked potentials (tcMMEPs). This is necessary as it provides much higher sensitivity and resolution than the current single pulse system and will enable to better descriminate the functional state of the ventral white matter. It will be used extensively in Core D by multiple COBRE investigators.